


come back please.

by hongjoongtrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: is it normal that minho smells coffee at six a.m in his empty apartment after bangchan said he wanted a break?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	come back please.

"i need a break"

_i don't. please._

he didn't say anything. so chan just sighed and left, carrying his stuffs in a huge sport bag. the door closed softly. it felt like an earthquake.

_i gave you all of me. my body, my soul, my heart. and now my tears._

the silence was too loud. missed his voice. his laugh. god he missed him.

it has only been two minutes.

felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. jisung. picked up the call, tried to talk, couldn't.

"i'll be there in a second"

and the second was an eternity.

his heart stopped, or at least that's what he thought. jisung was there, reassuring him. and then, blank.

-

when he woke up next morning, the bed was cold. he had the worst headache he ever had. and when he opened his eyes, tears were falling naturally. did jisung left too? was he alone? yes. a note was on the pillow next to him.

"sorry, had to go to work. call me when you wake up. han."

_later_.

got up, almost threw up at the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. he never liked coffee, he was more of a tea person. but chan loved coffee. why was he smelling coffee at six in the morning in his empty apartment?

"hey"

heart skipped a beat. or two. smelling coffee at six in the morning in his not-so-empty apartment. seeing chan sitting in the small table, like there weren't chairs in front of him. like he wasn't gone yesterday night. like they weren't on a break.

"i thought about it all night. i was stupid. i don't know why i said this to you. i was stressed, angry, sad and that doesn't excuse my behaviour. the second i closed the door i wanted to come back"

_then why didn't you?_

"hannie told me your... how you reacted. he never saw you cry and i never saw you cry too, and i thought since you said nothing that you agreed and that i annoyed you all the time because god i am so annoying while you are here being so perfect with me and i feel like i don't deserve you or your love at all. i am stupid"

_yes you are._

"i don't want a break"

chan got closer, taking a small step everytime a second passed, walking slowly towards the younger. by the end of his monologue they were almost nose to nose.

"i'm sorry"

_just kiss me already._

and he did. their lips meet, timidly. chan tried to deepen the kiss, and he felt the other melt in his arms, tightly gripping his skin. as if he was about to leave again.

"i'm never leaving again, minho"

and he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading, english isn't my first language, no caps because i am sad.


End file.
